Kame School
by EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500
Summary: When Goku enrolls in Roshi's Kame School, his life goes from weird to full on strange. His school life includes disbanding an army, protecting the world from demons, finding 7 magical orbs and fighting students from Crane School. And to make matters more difficult, school bullies Nomed (Vegeta) and Nappa have taken an interest in him. Don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.
1. Kame School

Far, far away from the city and high in the mountains, a young boy named Goku readied himself for his first day at the Kame School. The school was founded by a man by the name of Roshi, better known by his title "The Turtle Hermit." Goku's grandfather Gohan had told him stories about his Master Roshi and his days being a student at Kame. Apparently Roshi was over a hundred years old! Goku was excited to finally enroll. But he had no idea how he would get there. He had everything packed: his blankets, his clothes and his power pole. Oh! He almost forgot the spirit of his grandfather. Goku ran into his grandfather's study and picked up the orange sphere with four red stars on it. He heard a man laughing outside. Goku followed the voice and saw an old man with a giant turtle shell strapped around his back on top of a cloud. Well that wasn't something a mountain boy saw every day. "Hey! You Goku?" asked the old man. Goku nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked. The old man laughed.

"Why I'm the Turtle Hermit. Gohan told me to collect you when you turned twelve and well here I am. You are twelve aren't you?" asked Roshi.

"I think so," answered Goku. Roshi brought his flying cloud to Goku's level.

"Ah well, that's close enough. Hop on kid, you're going to Kame School," declared Roshi. Goku's eyes lit up as soon as Roshi finished his sentence. They flew off into the horizon shortly after.

One and a half hours later, Goku and Roshi arrived at Kame School. Goku was in awe at the amount of students present. The place was huge. He would have picked a colour other than pink for the main building though. So this was where he was going to live for the next 7 years. He couldn't wait to start training. "Alright son, we're coming in for a landing," said Roshi. Goku held on to the hermit and they landed smoothly. Roshi gestured for Goku to follow him. "Alright Goku, we're going to select your subjects. While this school is primarily for fighting, the law requires that we teach you subjects such as Maths and Science so that you can 'contribute to society'," Roshi explained.

"What really?" asked Goku.

"Ridiculous isn't it? Anyway, follow me to my office. We'll get your uniform too," said Roshi. They arrived at Roshi's office shortly. He gave Goku a red gi with the kame school logo on the chest and back, red trousers to match and black sweatbands and belt. Roshi sat down at his desk while Goku took a seat in front of him. "Alright so you will have: Techniques with Master Shin, Maths with Mistress Anin, English with Master West, P.E with Master Sho, Science with Master North and Fight Class with yours truly. Alright Goku, I suggest you make your way to the dorms, ask around if you get lost. I'd show you where they are myself, but I have work to do." Goku bowed to Roshi and left his office. He heard shouting and cheering outside. There was a circle of people. They were watching something. Maybe a fight. Goku pushed his way through the crowd and saw a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes. He had a mean, confident look on his face. He wasn't wearing the red gi that Goku was. He was wearing another variation of the school uniform. A blue long sleeved shirt with matching trousers white gloves and white boots. Of course there was a kame school logo on the back. The boy was shouting orders at an older schoolmate who was fighting someone. He was bald and had a very faint moustache. He was also wearing the same uniform as the spiky haired boy. The guy he was fighting was around the same age as the bald one. He had long spiky hair which made him look like a porcupine. He saw Goku watching, which caught him of guard and was floored by one punch by the bald guy. The porcupine looking guy said one thing before he fell unconscious. "Kakarot."


	2. Nomed

**Last Time on Kame School**

There was a circle of people. They were watching something. Maybe a fight. Goku pushed his way through the crowd and saw a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes. He had a mean, confident look on his face. He wasn't wearing the red gi that Goku was. He was wearing another variation of the school uniform. A blue long sleeved shirt with matching trousers white gloves and white boots. Of course there was a kame school logo on the back. The boy was shouting orders at an older schoolmate who was fighting someone. He was bald and had a very faint mustache He was also wearing the same uniform as the spiky haired boy. The guy he was fighting was around the same age as the bald one. He had long spiky hair which made him look like a porcupine. He saw Goku watching, which caught him of guard and was floored by one punch by the bald guy. The porcupine looking guy said one thing before he fell unconscious. "Kakarot."

* * *

"Hmph. Nice job Nappa. That should teach him not to double cross us again," said the spiky haired child. Goku instantly ran to the fallen fighter. The spiky haired boy noticed this. "And you are?"

"I'm Goku, a new student. Why are you guys attacking him?" he asked. The boy smirked.

"If you must know, Raditz here has told the teachers about- well I guess I shouldn't tell you that. Treachery such as his shall not go unpunished," said the boy as he walked away. The bald boy, Nappa left with him. Goku tried to help Raditz up but he smacked his hand away.

"Are you okay?" asked Goku. Raditz frowned and spat out blood.

"I don't need sympathy. Especially yours," Raditz answered bitterly. Goku looked confused as he walked away. The crowd dispersed as the school bell rang. It was time for Goku's first lesson.

"Hey are you the new student?" someone asked Goku from behind. Goku turned around and found another bald boy with six horizontal circles in two rows on his forehead. He was wearing the same uniform as Goku was.

"Yeah, my name is Goku. What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Krillin. Master Roshi asked me to show you where your first class is. Follow me," explained Krillin. They walked through the hallways of Kame School passing loads of students with either red or blue uniforms. "Did you see the fight?"

"Yeah. What was that about? Who was the guy with the spiky hair?" asked Goku.

"Well the guy with the spiky hair is named Nomed. Nomed Satan. Son of Martial Arts Champion Mark Satan. I'm pretty sure his brother Hercule used to go to this school but he got kicked out because of his lack of skill. Strange that they're brothers cause they don't have any resemblance whatsoever. Anyway, Nomed and the tall guy Nappa got into a fight with students from the Crane School. The poor suckers got almost every bone in their body broken. Raditz, the guy who got beaten up, was a part of their group at the time but didn't want to get involved with the fight. Anyway, the Crane School sued Kame for a lot of money. As the victims were in no condition to give names, Kame's staff demanded the identities of the culprits. Raditz being the only witness, told them everything he knew which didn't sit well with Nomed and Nappa. If it wasn't for Nomed's father being a billionaire, he'd probably be expelled or worse," Krillin finsihed as they arrived at the Techniques room. Goku took a while to process the information.

"I'm hungry," he said with a yawn. Krillin sweat-dropped.

"I can tell you're not a regular human being." As soon as Krillin said that, he noticed something wiggling behind Goku. "Hey what's that on your back Goku?" he asked. Goku looked behind himself. He pointed to his tail.

"Oh you mean this? That's my tail," he said.

"What? You have a tail?" asked Krillin. Goku nodded.

"I thought all boys had them. I guessed you had some kind of deformity," said Goku. Krillin frowned.

"Charming. Only four kids in this school have tails like yours. Nomed, Nappa, Raditz and Broly. You probably won't meet Broly for a long time though. He's been shipped away to some mental hospital," explained Krillin. Goku nodded. They both went inside the class to find that there was no teacher present but a room full of students. There were two seats free, one at the front beside a boy in a blue uniform with black shoulder length hair and an orange bandanna wrapped around his neck, and one beside a girl in a red gi with long black hair. Goku took the seat beside the girl while Krillin took the seat beside the boy. The girl took one look at Goku and couldn't take her eyes off of him. Goku noticed her staring and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Goku. What's your name?" he asked. The girl blushed.

"Um, I'm Chi-Chi. Nice to meet you Goku," she greeted. Goku frowned.

"Chi-Chi? That's a girly name," he remarked. Chi-Chi looked shocked.

"Well I would hope so. I am a girl after all." Goku almost fell off his chair. There were real, live girls in this school? Chi-Chi frowned. "You look surprised."

"Oh uh, its just I've never seen a girl before. My grandpa had told me stories about them and about how they're fragile creatures that must be treated with respect," Goku explained. Chi-Chi was left speechless but soon assumed that he was joking. She playfully slapped his arm while laughing.

"You're funny Goku. We should hang out sometime," she suggested. Goku nodded. The teacher arrived shortly, wearing orange robes with the turtle sign on the back.

"Hello class. I am Master Shin and the reason I am re-introducing myself is because we have a new student. Everyone say hello to Goku."


	3. The Fight

"Hello class. I am Master Shin and the reason I am re-introducing myself is because we have a new student. Everyone say hello to Goku," said Master Shin. Goku stood up so everyone could see him and sat back down. "Now if you would all follow me to the arena. We're going to have a practice fight today." Shin and all of his students left the classroom and made their way to the arena. "We'll be having a special lesson today. We're going to be joined by Master Waru's class. I'll nominate three random students to fight against members of his class." They arrived at the arena to find Master Waru's class waiting for them.

"Ah, hello Hirito. Is your class ready to fight?" Waru asked Shin who nodded in response. Waru then clapped. "Then let us begin. My first fighter will be Akushu. Pick yours."

"Sebuntin, you're up," Shin said as he gestured for the boy with the shoulder length black hair and orange bandanna to go in the ring. Akushu did the same. "Alright. Round 1: Akushu vs Sebuntin. Fight!" The two fighters charged towards each other. Sebuntin threw a punch at Akushu who dodged it with ease. Akushu swept Sebuntin onto the ground with his feet and prepared to knock him out with an elbow to the stomach bu Sebuntin recovered quick enough to dodge the attack. He and Akushu blocked and dodged each other's kicks and punches leaving them both exhausted at the end. Akushu recovered before Sebuntin and floored him with a punch to the chest. Shin counted to ten while waiting for his fallen student to recover. He did not recover within the count so Akushu was declared the winner. Shin helped Sebuntin up and patted him on the back. "You did good. Alright, my next choice is Krillin." Waru smirked.

"Then mine is Raibaru. Get in the ring," ordered Waru. Krillin and Raibaru got in the ring as told and prepared to fight. "Round 2: Krillin vs Raibaru. Fight!" Krillin charged towards Raibaru who stood still. He was punched in the stomach by Krillin but still didn't move. Krillin looked up into his opponent's cold empty eyes. Raibaru grabbed Krillin's hand and threw him against the edge of the ring. Krillin got frustrated and attacked Raibaru with a blind rage. Raibaru's face stayed calm and almost bored the entire time he dodged Krillin's attacks. He found an opening in Krillin and kneed him in the stomach. Krillin staggered back and fell to the ground. Waru began to count but Krillin recomposed himself at five. He breathed in and out and got into a fighting stance. He waited for Raibaru to make his move. Raibaru stood still for at least a minute before losing his patience and charging towards Krillin. He ran right through him and fell out the ring. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Krillin at the other side of the ring.

"Well done Krillin. An impressive display of the Ato imēji. Alright Waru, why don't you pick first?" asked Shin in a mocking tone. Waru frowned.

"Freaking Smart-ass Nomed! You're up," ordered Waru. Nomed came out from behind his class and made his way to the ring with a cocky smile on his face. Shin thought long and hard about who would face Nomed, one of the deadliest students in the school. "Alright Oroka. You're-"

"I wanna fight," Goku cut in. Shin looked at the child with a confused look on his face.

"I don't think you know who you're up against kid. That's the son of Mark Satan. He's been training since he was a toddler. You're new. I don't want to put you up against someone that skilled," protested Shin.

"I don't care how much more skilled he is than me. I wanna fight!" argued Goku. Shin sighed and then smiled.

"If only more kids had your enthusiasm. Alright Goku, show us what you're made of," said Shin. Goku got into the ring and faced Nomed.

"Gonad is it? I admire your excitement to get beaten. I won't hold back on you just because you're new," Nomed informed while getting into a fighting pose.

"And I won't hold back just because your daddy is some world class fighter. By the way, the name's Goku," retorted Goku also getting into a fighting pose.

"Alright. Final Round. Goku vs Nomed. Begin!" ordered Shin. Goku and Nomed remained in their poses, waiting for the other to make a move. They were at a standstill for about two minutes before Goku saw Nomed move his arm a little. Goku took this as a sign to strike. Goku and Nomed fought each other evenly matched with both on the offensive and defensive. Goku attempted to roundhouse kick his opponent but he jumped at the last moment. Goku tried to attack Nomed in the air but was smacked down by him. Their fight resumed on the ground with Goku punching Nomed fiercely while Nomed dodged every attack without breaking a sweat. Their spectators were in awe at the speed and power both fighters presented. Even Waru was a little bit impressed with Goku. Nomed and Goku broke apart.

"I guess I underestimated you Gecko. It might take me a bit longer to beat you," said Nomed.

"You're right about underestimating me but you're wrong about being able to beat me. I have a few tricks up my sleeve," informed Goku. Nomed raised an eyebrow.

"You've peeked my interest. Why don't you show me these tricks of yours?" Nomed asked. Goku smiled.

"You'll just have to wait," Goku said as he charged towards Nomed again this time hitting him square in the jaw. Nomed clutched his jaw and hit Goku back in the same area, double the pain he gave him.

"Damn it!" cursed Nomed. "Nobody hits me and gets away with it!" Goku and Nomed began trading blows once more.

"Don't you think we should stop this fight before it gets out of hand?" Shin asked Waru. As soon as this was said, Goku bit Nomed's arm and vice versa.

"Maybe that would be for the best. Alright! Next hit that connects wins!" shouted Waru. Shin looked at Waru shocked. Nomed and Goku continued to dodge and block each other's attacks with neither one of them getting tired.

"I know this is a fighting school, but they're only children! We have to stop this fight now!" argued Shin. Waru looked at Shin in a cold, emotionless way. Some could say his eyes flashed a dark red.

"I'm sure you know what I am capable of Hirito Shin. Now I suggest you stay here and watch the fight unless you want to experience my anger firsthand," answered Waru. Shin gulped and continued to watch the fight. 'Kakarot and Vegeta. Just like their parents,' thought Waru with an evil, mean smile.

"Alright! Rock, Scissors, Paper Attack!" shouted Goku as he charged Nomed. He first threw a hard punch at Nomed's stomach, who narrowly dodged the attack. Goku then attempted to push Nomed out of the ring but missed. Goku was about to finish his attack when Nomed quickly jabbed him in the gut. Goku immediately fell to the ground and the winner was declared Nomed. Everyone in the room, excluding the two teachers, began to cheer. Nomed held his hand out to Goku and helped him up.

"Good match. You're a lot stronger than I thought you would be. Meet me and my friend Nappa at the school entrance at lunch and we'll talk," said Nomed as he walked away. Krillin ran up to Goku in the ring.

"Goku! You were amazing! You took on Nomed and almost won! Nobody has injured him that much before!" exclaimed Krillin. Goku laughed and fell down, exhausted. He was already loving this school.

* * *

On board a ship in space, a man in strange armor walked into his master's study. His master was sitting on a hovering chair, his back facing his servant. "My lord. Nappa, Raditz and Waru located the prince about a month ago. They've also found another survivor on Earth too. Was named Kakarot, son of Bardock and Letteece, and brother to Raditz. What is to become of him?" asked the servant. His master stepped out of his chair and stomped his tail against the floor.

"Terminate him."

* * *

**Alright so I understand I have left a lot of random questions out there so here are the things you need to know. Goku was still sent to Earth as a baby because of his low power level. Vegeta was sent to Earth by his father to protect him from Frieza. Raditz and Nappa are 17 in this and work for Frieza. They were sent to find Vegeta and recruit him to their cause when he's old enough. By the way, as mentioned earlier, Vegeta was adopted by Mark Satan. This is not Hercule from Cell-Buu Sagas but it's his dad. Hercule is Vegeta's brother in a sense and was in the Kame School but was kicked out due to his lack of skill. And Vegeta's name is Nomed because Hercule's family member's names always have references to the devil e.g: Mr. Satan, Videl (Devil jumbled up) and Nomed (Demon spelt backwards). Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Much to Learn

Goku walked through the hallways of Kame School. He didn't know why he was going where he was. Nomed asked him to meet he and Nappa at the school's entrance. What did he want? Before he left the arena, Krillin told him to be careful around Nomed.

* * *

"Hey Goku?" asked Krillin as they walked out of the arena.

"Yeah?" answered Goku.

"What did Nomed say to you after the fight finished?" asked Krillin.

Goku thought back to the fight. It was the first time he ever really pushed himself to his limits. He gave it his all and it appeared that Nomed was only using half of his strength, maybe even lower. "He asked me to meet him and Nappa at the school's entrance," answered Goku.

Krillin gave Goku a wary look. "Trust me Goku, you don't want to get involved with him. You yourself know what he's capable of. Some say he's stronger than Nappa and Raditz combined!"

Goku gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure about that? I mean aside from the fact that they're older than us, the two of them together seems pretty far fetched."

Krillin frowned at Goku. "Well that's what I heard. Just be careful around him okay?" requested Krillin as he walked off.

* * *

What if Nomed was stronger than Nappa and Raditz combined? The prospect of an opponent that strong excited Goku. He soon made it to the entrance where Nomed and Nappa were waiting impatiently. "Hey guys," greeted Goku.

Nomed turned to Goku. "Nice of you to show up Goku. Our match was interesting. I think you could do some great things in this school, alongside me of course," he said.

"Thanks, I guess," said Goku.

Nomed nodded at Nappa who stepped foward. "Nappa's going to fight you and you're going to fight back. Think you can handle it?" asked Nomed. Before Goku could answer, Nappa dashed towards Goku and punched him in the gut. Goku staggered back but stood his ground. Nappa tried to hit him again but Goku narrowly dodged the attack. Nappa kept on throwing punches with Goku barely evading each attack. Nappa finally caught Goku off guard and kick him in the face. Goku spat out blood when he recovered. "I wouldn't hold back if I were you," advised Nomed. "When Nappa fights, he intends to severely injure."

Nappa raised his right hand and clenched it. To Goku's surprise, it began to glow white. A yellow energy ball emanated from his hand. Goku went into a defensive stance and prepared for the worse. Nappa threw the energy ball at Goku. Goku closed his eyes. After a few seconds Goku didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw Nomed in front of him, his left arm out. He had probably taken the energy ball. "Vege- I mean Nomed, what the hell?" asked Nappa.

Nomed smiled. "Goku. I have to say, I didn't expect you to still be standing after all Nappa dished out at you. He showed no mercy. You're fast, I'll give you that. Go get some rest and come back here tomorrow. We'll have some things to show you," he said.

Goku was too surprised to say anything. He just walked away without a word. He got beaten to the point that he was scared for his life. He'd never felt that way before. Ever. Lunch was over now and he had two more classes before the day was over. His first day at Kame School had been eventful to say the least.

* * *

Over the course of the month, Goku had become quite popular among the students of the school, his year and others. He had also been going to train with Nomed and Nappa every Wednesday at Lunch. By the end of the month, Goku seemed like a totally different person in matters of strength and agility. He had become best friends with Krillin and Chi-Chi and was sad to leave the school for the end of the month holiday. It was only a week but still. "So Goku, what are you gonna do over the holiday?" Krillin asked as he and Goku were packing their bags.

"Hm, I guess I'll just stay at home and train. I mean, even with all the fighting I've been doing, I'm still not as strong as Nappa and Nomed," Goku answered. "What about you?"

"I'll go back to East City. My brothers there will be so jealous when they find out I've been accepted," Krillin said with an excited grin.

Goku looked surprised. "Your brothers don't know you've been accepted? They're your family."

"They're not my actual biological brothers, they're my fellow monks," corrected Krillin.

"You could have said that from the beginning," said Goku.

"Didn't think I'd have to, it's common sense Goku," Krillin replied.

The two looked at each other for a second before grinning and bumping their fists together. They exited their dorm rooms and went outside where they met Chi-Chi and another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boys greeted Chi-Chi.

"Hey guys, this is Eileen, Sebuntin's twin sister," said Chi-Chi.

Goku remembered Sebuntin from the mini tournament they had on his first day. They looked so alike, him and his sister. Goku and Krillin greeted the girl and they all walked out of the school. Chi-Chi and Eileen were picked up by a servant looking man and Krillin left the island by boat. It was after his friends left, that Goku realized that his ride was the teacher's flying cloud. He was stuck in the school until he could find Roshi.

* * *

"But in the end, she was nice enough not to press charges." By the time Roshi finished his story in the teacher's lounge, everyone present was laughing to the point of tears. Goku walked in on the last line of the story and was curious to know the beginning, but he had more important matters at hand. Roshi noticed Goku. "Son-kun my boy, why are you here?" he asked.

"Well sir, I don't have any way of getting home. You dropped me here on your flying cl-" Goku was cut off by Roshi almost instantly.

"Sshh! The others aren't supposed to know about that. No special treatment for students you see. If you keep quiet, you can have the cloud. Just yell out Kintoun and it will come," Roshi explained. Goku was ecstatic. He could fly around anywhere he wanted to.

"Thanks old man!" Goku said as he ran out of the room shouting "Kintoun" until he got outside.

Roshi turned back to his colleagues.

"So tell us more about the "misunderstanding" with the European girl," said Shin as the other teachers looked eagerly at Roshi.

* * *

In the mountains of Paozu, a young girl with purple hair rode her motorbike through the land but stopped abruptly when something in her pocket beeped. She pulled out something akin to a digital compass and saw a orange circle on the device coming to her location. "Well, I guess good things really do happen to good people," she said as she rode forward again.

* * *

**Alright so this is where the plot really kicks in. It will be kind of like the fourteen issues of Dragonball but there will be some notable differences. The story will get really interesting from here on out and the chapters will be a bit longer. Please review, thanks. **

**I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise, it is the property of Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, Toei Animation and Funimation.**


End file.
